Computer system manufacturers typically test an event processing server by sending tens, hundreds, thousands, or more events from various sources. The event processing server receives these multitude of events and processes the received events. One type of testing is to saturate the target server under a steady stream of events so that the tested server is consistently processing these events over a long period of time. This type of testing is useful to discover long term problems of the server under test.
One way to accomplish this type of testing is to have several testing clients sending events to the tested server. In this arrangement, multiple internal and/or external testing clients transmit events to the tested server at a rate to saturate this server. However, due to network congestion issues and other problems (variable load of the servers under the test, the number of clients sending the events, etc.), the input speed of events into the tested server can fluctuate, so that the tested server is not consistently tested under saturation.